The Challenge: Notes
by The Love of Our Lust
Summary: Wendy catches her on-again-off-again boyfriend passing notes to his Super Best Friend. She really wants to know what the note says, but will she like what she reads? Style fic in Wendy's POV. Slash. Implied Candy. One-shot.


**A/N:** This is another challenge fic brought to you by **Inspirational Grape Juice** for my friend **Dead Wang Toys**. The challenge: Stan/Kyle from South Park; in class, Stan and Kyle keep passing notes. Wendy POV.

If any of you readers like what you read and want to send me, or one of my friends, a challenge, please see our profile **Love of our Lust** (all three of us are sharing one). It has all the details on how to send us your requests. I hope you enjoy my fic, and look forward to getting new challenges. Please do not send a request in a review. Visit our profile and send a message with the proper requirements.

**Warning: **This is a slash fan fic, even though it's in Wendy's point-of-view. I ship Stan as dominant and Kyle as submissive. If any of this bothers you, leave now. I write my fics my way.

**Summary: **Wendy catches her on-again-off-again boyfriend passing notes to his Super Best Friend. She really wants to know what the note says, but will she like what she reads?

**Disclaimer: **All I own of South Park is a DVD set of the 12th season. Everything else is owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker. Lucky S.O.B.s . . . .

The Challenge: Notes

Wendy sighed, hoping the action would relieve her of her boredom. It didn't. At the front of the classroom the teacher droned on about the French Revolution and something about cake. It was unusual for Wendy to not be paying attention to the teacher. After all, even though the gang was in their third year of high school, not much had changed. Wendy was still class president and the smartest person in the school, Cartman was still an ass, Butters was still a push-over, and Stan and Kyle were still Super Best Friends.

But Wendy could not, for the life of her, pay attention in history class. She was too busy thinking about her own history. Namely, her on-again-off-again, boyfriend, Stan. They were currently on the 'off' part of the cycle and had been for a few months now. Though this should have been distressing, or even slightly annoying, it wasn't. Wendy knew she loved Stan, but, even when they were dating, it didn't always feel like it.

Wendy's thoughts went back to a time the year before when her and Stan were dating.

"Stan?" Wendy asked, linking her fingers with her boyfriend as they walked down the hall. "Are you going to walk me home today? You don't have football practice, I checked." She smiled up at him hopefully.

Stan looked away, guilt written on his features. "I'm real sorry, Wends, but I can't. I already promised Kyle that we would go see that new movie he's been bugging me about. Maybe next time." With that, Stan pulled his hand out of Wendy's grasp and went off to find the redhead.

Wendy's trip down memory lane was cut short by an annoying sound coming from somewhere behind her. Considering that she sat in the front row, that wasn't really helpful. When the teacher turned around to write more notes on the board, Wendy quickly scanned the sea of empty expressions behind her. Everyone looked as bored as she felt.

Everyone, that is, except Stan and Kyle. Didn't it figure. Kyle was avidly scribbling on a wrinkled piece of paper while Stan looked anywhere but at the boy in question, his cheeks seeming a bit pinker than normal. When Kyle was finished writing, he crumpled to paper back up and, with a snicker, threw it at the dark haired teen.

"What seems to be distracting you from my lecture, Ms. Testaburger?" the teacher asked quite loudly. The entire class was now staring at her, including the two boys she was just watching.

"Nothing, Mrs. Garrison," Wendy replied sweetly, turning her attention back to the front of the class.

"That's what I thought. Now, back to what I was saying. Marie Antoinette did say, 'Let them eat cake', however she did not specify whether it was vanilla or chocolate. So, the people got pissed and cut her head off."

Wendy was trying to pay attention, but then she heard that annoying sound, which she now knew was rustling paper, again. For the rest of class, all she heard was snickering and crumpling paper. And all she could think about was what in the world was so important that those two couldn't wait to talk about. And if that piece of paper held the answers she was looking for.

Like, why she and Stan always got back together. Why, even when they were dating, Stan seemed distant. Why they never seemed to last. And, most importantly, why these things didn't seem to bother her.

The shrill call of the bell broke into her thoughts. She hadn't realized that it was that late already. She began to collect all of her notebooks and folders while the students pushed through the door, all intent on being the first one out. In the minor chaos, something hit her foot. Wendy looked down and saw a curled paper ball resting right next to her shoe. Confused, she looked toward the door and saw a laughing Stan and Kyle as they exited the room. Trying not to expect too much, Wendy picked up the paper, opened it, and began reading. From the horrible handwriting, she assumed Stan started the note.

_Do you like me. Circle yes or no._

_What the hell dude? Are we in grade school? Ofcourse I like you, you idiot._

_No, man. I'm serious. Do you have feelings for me?_

_Oh. Where did this come from suddenly?_

_I don't know. I was just thinking about it and wanted to know._

_Yes._

_Yes, what?_

_Yes, I have feeling for you._

_Oh._

_What about you?_

_What do you mean?_

_Do you have feeling for me?_

_Yes._

_Oh._

_Yeah._

_So, what does this mean?_

_I don't know._

_Should we tell the guys?_

_HELL NO!_

_Lol! I don't think we should either. I want to keep you to myself right now._

_Oh. I think I might like that._

Wendy stared at the note processing the new information. Her ex-boyfriend was gay for his best friend. It made sense. Wendy wondered why she never saw it before. They did spend an unusual amount of time together half or which was typically spent without Cartman and Kenny. Just the two of them. Alone.

It made sense.

Wendy smiled at the thought. At least she knew that the reasons they broke up weren't really her fault. They just didn't belong together.

With that, Wendy grabbed her backpack and walked out the door, throwing the paper in the trash on her way out. Just outside the door, she ran into a larger, squishy body.

"Watch where you're going, dumb bitch," came Cartman's annoying voice.

"Why don't you try taking up less room, fatass," Wendy threw back.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're a hippie!" Cartman accused, not being able to think of a come-back.

"Oh, really? In that case." Before the larger boy could fully comprehend what was happening, Wendy planted her soft lips on his unexpecting ones. "Love not war," she murmured seductively before walking away, leaving a confused, blushing Cartman in her wake.


End file.
